A Crazy Switch
by bluebutterfly2006
Summary: This is another episode suggestion for the TV show, Supernatural.What would happen if a familiar and loved item that the boys use came to human life. Want to know more? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello is another episode suggestion for the TV show,Supernatural. Please Enjoy. :-)**_

**A Crazy Switch**

**By © bluebutterfly2006**

**_Chapter 1_**

In this story, Dean and Sam is working on another case to get the Mark of Cain off their minds. Unexpectedly, as they search an abandon field they heard the most screeching scream. The boys looked at one another and nodded. The sound was very vociferous to them. In the past, they both agreed that if it wasn't something they heard of or dealt with; to do at-least a little research first. Not to just barge into it. But when has that every stopped them, well this was one of those times. Besides the case is just the normal destroying some kind of goddess deals. Or so they thought.

"I still can't get that screaming out of my head" Dean said

"It does lingered" Sam said as he tried to shake it off. "Another goddess, you think? It seem very familiar somehow?!"

"Yeah, it did. Not sure Sammy" Dean replied.

Once again Dean and Sam had cast a spell to help them understand this new so called Goddess or whatever it was. As the spell was cast, nothing happened. Suddenly a delayed swirling of light hit the Impala. This sort of action transformed her into a woman. The woman has long dark brunette hair, hazel eyes, small cheeks and natural red lips. She's has on a sliver undershirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans and boots.

"What the hell?"Dean asked.

"Hi boys! Or should I call you bro's?!"the woman replied in a joke and giggled.

"How? Why?"Dean questioned, but stumbled for the right words.

"I'm here, because your need some assistance, apparently. And well, here I am" the woman said as she suggested herself."

"Oh, okay. Yeah let's go with that" Dean said, puzzle and look at Sam with confusion.

"So what do we call you?" Sam asked the woman.

"What else?! Call me Baby," Baby replied and smiled at them.

"Baby? Right of course" Dean said in a wisecrack tone.

"If you really didn't like it Dean. You shouldn't have named me that" Baby said snippy.

"No, no it's not like that."Dean said, defensively and added "Baby I just want to say, how sorry I am for mistreats and the-"

"Oh Dean! You've apologized for that already. Well, oh, but the "Just a car comment. That burned a little!" Baby interrupted Dean in hurtful tone.

"I'm sorry Baby. I shouldn't have said that, but I was-"

"A demon, I know" Baby interrupted once again.

"I am truly sorry, Baby" said Dean in a convinced tone.

"Yes, I know" Baby said in a sigh.

Baby grinned at Dean, this made him return the smile.

Meanwhile Sam is odd out as the scene displayed to cease it; he cleared his throat and replied with "Okay."

Dean stared at Baby for a few minutes before she asked "What?" and quickly eyed down at herself.

"Nothing" Deans replied. "Let me just say this and always -You are one SMOKING HOT" he stop, and glanced back at her.

"Muscle car? Ride? Woman?" questioned Baby confused.

"All" Dean replied smoothly.

Baby once again smile and sudden she admit to them her deepest secret. "Oh Dean. Just the touch of your finger tips has always did something to me. No one can fix, hold me or my parts like you do. The way you gripped my steering wheel each and every time. And the way you put your key into my ignition. That drives me wild. OH!" Baby said in purred, sexy voice, which made Dean gulped hard.

"Okay?" Dean said weakly. He then turn to Sam and asked "What's going on?"

Sam chuckled and said "Well Dean, Baby the once known Impala is now a beautiful, attractive and aroused woman"

"Just GREAT!"Dean said, impatiently. Sam again chuckle and it made Dean asked "What?" and doing so Sam replied in a joke tone "Dean your dream car is now a babe. A Dream come true!?"

"Shut up Sammy!"Dean warned him.

"Did I do something wrong?"Baby asked wondered and addle.

"No Baby you didn't do anything wrong" Sam and Dean both responded together in comfort.

"Oh. Okay" Baby said.

"Now what?"Dean asked.

"Find out why this spell worked like it did."Sam specify

"Let's get to work then" Dean said, and both went to where the once Impala was parked. "SON OF A BITCH!"

They both looked at Baby as she stood there "What? Don't look at me, guys" she said.

After searching for a car that they could "borrow". They all climbed inside a beat up pick up truck,

but Baby hesitated. Once inside she was weird out "Steve?" she said out-loud.

"Who in the hell is Steve?"Dean asked.

"Never-mind" Baby replied.

Dean notice how freaked out she was and told Sam to "Switch seats with Baby" Sam gave him a puzzled look.

"Dean? Um, no thanks. I be much better back here. This is all too much as it is" Baby said.

The rest and short so called ride was very quiet, since they didn't have their usual choice of music or car. Once they arrived at another homey hotel, they all exited out of the beat up truck. Which Baby felt bad for the poor dear. It had a rough life and the owner really didn't give a damn about the truck.

As Dean and Sam talk about what to do next, Baby sneaked off to do some exploring in the new strange place.

"Hey!? Where she go?"Sam asked and they both turn to see Baby was missing.

"Oh come on!" Dean yelled out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2 :-)**_

**A Crazy Switch**

**© by bluebutterfly2006**

****Chapter 2****

An hour later they had found Baby in alley and after walking miles they had made it back to the hotel.

"Baby, what the hell was you thinking?" Dean questioned angrily

"Dean" Sam said softly. Dean just walked away. While Baby sit there quietly as hours had passed. The Winchesters had discussed every possible monster it could be. Baby would tuned in and out to each deliberation mentioned. She would notice how big and spacious the room was; she cast down at her so called hands 'This is still odd' she thought. Baby got up, Dean heard her and begin to watch her every move. She looked in front of her and notice that Dean was watching her. So to get the hungry eyes off her she said "So this is what you boys do? When you are inside me. Er...I mean, driving me. Oh never mind" she said in a blush.

Dean and Sam lightly snickered at the comment she had just made.

"Yes. We do research" Dean said, as he tried to keep his composure and quickly peek down at the information in front of him.

"Nice" Baby said, as she continue looking and walking around the room. This made the boys nervous.

"Hey I thought you boys had the so call bunker?"

Dean glanced at Sam in doing so Sam replied with "We do, but we also do research out of the bunker too, not as much as we use to, but still"

"Oh. Okay. I would like to see it one day, well more of it, and not the garage either."Baby said in disgust. The boys just eyed at one another and continue with the research.

"Hold up! I think I might know what we are dealing with. Not a goddess, but a Banshee instead. Why didn't we think of it before."Sam said.

"Come again?"Dean asked.

"Ok, it says and I quote. In legend, a Banshee wails near by when someone is about to die, which is the first warning to the household of a death. The Banshee might appear before the death and warn by wailing. Their wails can be so piercing it shatters glass. A barn owl is an example of what they can sound like. Most, not all surnames associated with the Banshees have the O' or Mc/Mac prefix; indicating their names is native to Ireland only. Banshees goes back to 1380's and traditionally when a person died a woman would sing a lament at a funeral. These women were refereed as "Keeners".The lament would be sung by a fairy woman; having foresight, she would sing it when a family member died, even if the person had died far away and the news of the death had not yet come. If there is numerous of Banshees this signifies the death of a great person or someone holy.

The Banshees are often describes as dressed in white, gray, red, black, green and sometimes have a gray cloak. Some may appeared ugly, frighting hag with long pale hair or they could be a young beautiful woman."

"Okay? So how do we destroy it?"Dean asked.

"Doesn't say" Sam replied as he shut the laptop lid down. "I'm gonna to make a run. Need anything?"

"Just the usual and get some pie!" Dean shouted as Sam closed the door.

Baby giggled out loud "Same O`l boys" she said in chirpy mood.

The once smile on Baby's face faded, which made Dean worried "What's the matter?"

"On the names that Sam mentioned... A name does come to mind, a Bentley O'Neil.

"What, why is that?"

"Because he.- That's the name who first put me together Dean. We gotta find him"

"But the guy would be in his 70's by now?!How do we know if he is even still alive?" Dean mentioned.

"DEAN!?"

"Alright" Dean said, as he retrieved the laptop that was placed on the small end table and went to the comfortable bed as he was getting situated; Baby decided to join him. In seconds later they had brought up the follow information.

"According to this Bentley passed a few years ago, but the living survivors are two daughters and a son; Hayley, Lacy and a Ryan. Get this, the son lives here in town, but the two daughters live farther away.

"You don't bad will happen to them, do you?" Baby asked.

"Possibility" Dean said, not looking up from reading.

"We must warn them Dean!"Baby insisted.

"Baby, that's what Banshees do!"

"I don't know."Baby said in hesitation "Dean it seems kinda weird if that is the case then, why did you boys hear her?"

"Good point" Dean said acknowledging her response.

"Can we at least check it out?"Baby questioned.

Dean turned and look and admired her beauty. "Yeah I think so," he said softly.

Baby let out the breath for she didn't realized she was holding one. "Good" she replied, happily. She then move to where she wasn't shoulder to shoulder to Dean, but still to his right. He once again closed the laptop shut and placed it on night table. He also mocked the position she was in, but Baby was now facing him in seated position.

As minutes pass quickly, Dean couldn't stop staring at Baby there was just something about her. Instantly, Dean move in to give Baby a kiss. Her heart immediately pound repeatedly out of her chest as she felt his soft lips brush hers. Baby reacted by placing her hand on his muscle chest to stop him.

"What's the matter?"Dean asked confusedly.

…...


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 to A Crazy Switch..Enjoy..**

_**A Crazy Switch**_

_**© by bluebutterfly2006**_

_**** Chapter 3****_

"Dean, seriously think about this?!I'm actually a car that you drive, If this continues... It will be the most awkward thing for you! Besides I won't be like this forever" Baby said sadly and added "I wish we could, but it would be safe if we just didn't proceed further"

"Your right" Dean said as he leaned his head against hers and clamp his eyes shut to capture this moment forever.

Sam unlocked the door and made his way inside the hotel, he paused for what he saw he couldn't believe his eyes..He cleared his throat loudly and the two separately quickly.

"Uh..Your back?" Dean said surprised.

"Yes I am" Sam said as he place the items on the small table. "I even found pie"

"It's about time you remember the pie" Dean said.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Alright you two that's enough love for one day" Baby said sarcastic. "So Dean and I might be on to something"

"Really?"questioned Sam.

"Yes, I mentioned the man that original put me together. His name is Bentley O'Neil.

"And?" Sam asked.

"And, well he's family might be in trouble or something?"Baby said

"We we need lots of luck on this one" Sam said.

"We have work to do" Dean said as he looked at his brother and Sam nodded back.

Baby watch from the truck's rear view mirror, that the boys would bring out their gear and placed the different sizes duffel bags in the truck's bed. She sighed heavy.'I hope this isn't a dead end 'she thought. As expected the ride was long and quiet. No one utter a word. Finally reaching their destination which was miles behind them now. The three exited out of the truck and they noted that the place, just the outside seem very well kept and tidy.

Baby stop Dean as Sam went on to the brick front steps as he turn to see where they was at. He notice that Baby and Dean was talking.

"Dean?" Baby said as she give him a light touch. Dean turn towards her and replied with "Yeah?"

"Here" as she pull out from her pocket was a metal-like bracelet and dangling from it was the little green toy solider and the Lego pieces."This has always brought me good luck."

Dean and Baby exchange looks and then he took a hold of it and examine the metal made and the charms on the bracelet. "Thanks" he replied as he put in his left suits pants pocket. They then joined Sam at the front door where he knocked. The door opened and a thin, red hair girl in a pink blouse and blue-jeans greeted them.

"Hello I'm special agent Jones and my partner Regis..Is Ryan O'Neil around?"

"Yes, he is. Please come in." said the woman. As they entered the house she yelled out "RYAN!"

"What in the hell do want now Lacy?"Ryan asked angrily as he came from another room.

"These gentlemen from the FBI is wanting to speak to you" she said.

"Lacy, Lacy O'Neil?"Sam asked.

"Yes" Lacy said.

Sam and Dean looked at another one and nodded, meanwhile Baby was admiring the spacious room.

"Has anything bizarre happened, any sudden coldness in the room, or the smell of sulfur?"Dean asked.

"No, why?"Lacy and Ryan asked unison.

"Were investigating what happened to your father" Sam said serious.

"Dad just died of old age" Ryan said ungrateful.

"RYAN!" Lacy said hasty and trying not keep the tears from escaping her eyes.

Lacy collected herself and said "Dad died very peaceful, so peaceful there wasn't no investigation. Agents could you please tell what is going on?"

"It has come to our knowledge that something did in fact happened to your father and we trying to get to bottom of it" Sam replied.

Dean could tell the family was still mourning so he knew it had to wrap up quickly. So he said "If you can think of anything else that might help, don't hesitate please call us" he said as he reached them their business card.

"Thank you for your time" Sam said, while Dean nodded to them.

The three step out of the house and headed back into the beat up truck. Once inside Dean said in shock. "Baby I'm real astound of you, not once did you make a scene"

"Thanks. I think" Baby replied "I've learned that if you listen you can learn more."

Dean and Sam looked at one another "Besides I'm use to not saying anything well, you know what I mean."

No one said anything for while not even when Dean put the truck in gear and drove off. When they reached their next location Baby said confuse and asked, "Now what?"

"We first, grab a bite to eat" Dean said and point to the local dinner that he had pull up to "and then we wait it out"

"Oh okay" Baby said, still unsure

As they was digging in what they had order Baby was so confuse and disgusted "So that's the stuff that gets over my dash half the time" she stated as she watch and heard the ketchup being pour on Dean's plate for his french fries.

"I guess so" Dean said in between mouthfuls.

"Baby you have to excuse Dean he's a pig at times" Sam said.

"I beg to differ who relieves themselves with out not telling anyone until the scent is there."

"Yeah. You both can be messy, stinky pigs" stated Baby.

"Hey?!" Dean and Sam said together in defensively.

"Well it's the truth!"Baby said and she very carefully picked up one the fries that was on Dean's plates and examined it and steady put the tip in her mouth..

"Oh good god. That tasted like shit" she said as she spitted into the napkin.

"What?" Dean asked.. "No it don't" Dean said defensively and took a bite of french fries.

"Dean?!" Sam said.

"What? This is good"

"Baby isn't use to this kind of fuel" Sam said in a hinted way.

"Oh OH!"Dean said and turn to Baby "Sorry I get some-"

"No that's okay. I'm perfectly fine right now" Baby said as she waved off the offer.

Suddenly, Sam's cell phone buzzed. He reached into his pocket retrieve and answer it.

"Hello. Yes it is. We'll be right there." Sam said and looked at Dean "Get that to go! That was Lacy, their in trouble!"

"Oh..Okay."Dean said as he grabbed the plastic plate to go. Baby in behind them.

…...


End file.
